Dear Comet
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Dear Comet, how do you help realize the dreams of a rising star and save the life of a falling child? How do bring these two together? KxL R&R
1. Prologue: Popular Diary

Dear Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. I have nothing against LiveJournal, Twitter or Facebook. -_-

Epilogue: Popular Diary

_'Dear Comet,_

_Today feels like it will be a good day. I can see the clear, blue sky and I can feel a lovely breeze drafting from my window. I was awakened by warm sunlight early this morning though I hoped to sleep more. The weather is lovely. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. Oh, here comes my medicine. I'll check back in later._

_-Pink Songstress'_

* * *

><p>"Have you heard of that cool website recently? Dear Comet dot com?"<p>

"Yeah. It's been so popular lately. What was it about anyway?"

"Kinda like a blog slash advice column. You can type out everything you want and have the option to make it public or private. You can also ask Comet-san for advice when you need it as your account has a personal access to Comet-san and he or she replies to you. Comet-san's advice always works."

"Sounds kinda like LiveJournal. What made it so popular?"

"Well, LiveJournal seems so impersonal compared to Dear Comet. Dear Comet is like your diary online and with the friend system, there is another choice to share your blog among friends…"

"Like Facebook?"

"Yes…wait, no! I mean…ugh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You can choose friends to share your diary."

"An online diary and an advice column. Big deal!"

The girl gave a sly grin at her friend. "You don't know anything, do you?"

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Comet,<em>

_Biggest night concert of my life…ever. I-'_

"Kira! Get off that stupid laptop of yours. We go live in ten minutes."

The brunette looked up sheepishly from the gleaming white laptop on his lap. He was looking over his shoulder from where he was sitting as a younger brunette practically growled at him from the door. The scowl on his face deepened when he realized Kira had yet to move from his spot. "Kira!"

"Yes, yes! Shinn, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kira said, not bothering to shut his laptop down before folding it close. He narrowed his eyes at Shinn and said, "Might I remind you that I **am** three years older than you are, Shinn?"

Shinn rolled his ruby eyes and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shiny black stage pants. He stared down at the older man. It unnerved Kira quite a bit. Normally, between the two men, Shinn was at least two inches shorter than Kira, but since Kira was sitting, Shinn had the height advantage. His lips curved into a smug smile and he said in a sarcastic tone, "Sure, whatever you say, Kira-**san." **He made sure to stress the san. Kira merely glared at him.

"When are you two going to stop flirting with each other?"

The two brunettes then realized how close their faces were and pulled away with a blush before glaring at the other voice and yelling angrily, "ATHRUN!"

The blue-haired man chuckled, having a lot of fun teasing the two. He shrugged, "I call it as I see it." When the two brunettes continued to glower at him, he raised his wrist to chest. He lowered a black sleeve to reveal a glimmering gold watch. He tapped his finger against it and said as he left the room, "By the way, it's five minutes until show time."

Athrun's eyes gleamed with mischief as he carefully closed the door before clicking his pointy leather shoes before moving away from the door. He counted his steps, "One…Two…Three." A loud yell of "ATHRUN" was heard from inside the mini trailer they called a dressing room. He cheekily grinned. A couple of female staff walking around the backstage nearly swooned at sight. His grin was still on his face until he heard the sound of two hurried footsteps behind him. Kira and Shinn both scrambled behind him, moaning about him not being fair. He simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

The girl earlier nodded in self-satisfaction as she crossed her arms together. The girl beside her wore a ridiculous metal-like plastic hair band. She repeated to her friend, "Yes, most stars use Dear Comet over other mediums. Twitter is so last season! Dear Comet is their way of connecting to fans. I heard from someone that the Gundams among others are avid fans of the site."

"THE Gundams?"

"Yep. Why are you surprised?"

"Well, as we both know, we know for a fact that they just suddenly rose to the top two years ago. Now, they are the number one boy band in Japan. We know they have good looks and great voices as well as talent. But, we know nothing about their personal lives. Not their birthdays, their family or relatives, heck, we don't even know their real names!"

"Your point?"

"Why on earth would they be avid fans of Dear Comet? A **personal** blog as you said."

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, but I would like to think it's true. Besides, how would you know their stage names aren't their real names?"

Her friend let out a "Psh." She crossed her arms and let out a smirk. She said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah. Like I'll be dumb enough to name my kids like that. Strike, Aegis and Impulse?"

The girl looked taken aback. "For your information, I like their names! Strike is a cool name!"

"We both know your bias is Strike anyway!"

The girl sighed dreamily, "Who wouldn't like him! He's sweet, charming and those amethyst eyes!"

Her friend sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Aegis is more my type. He's suave, cool and collected. Sure, I was at first freaked out by the blue hair, but yeah, he's even dreamier!"

The two were heatedly glaring at each other until they interrupted by a third voice that chimed in. "You're both wrong! It's the baby of the group, Impulse, that's the best. He has a fiery personality and skills to match!" Both of them looked at the third person in their group.

The first girl sighed, "You're late…" The latecomer laughed nervously. As the first girl started to scold her, they all heard screams starting to fill the arena. They looked at the stage to see that lights had started flashing here and there. They joined in the screams.

* * *

><p>'And that commences tonight's concert, thanks for watching everyone! Have a pleasant evening!' Applause could be heard and several shouts of 'ENCORE' blasted from the tiny radio. The person listening to it could only sigh pleasantly before turning the radio off. She grazed the tiny machine for a brief moment. Her hand removed itself from the radio when the door to her room opened and the woman who opened it let out a gasp.<p>

"Dear, you still aren't asleep!" The older women looked at the clock overhead and let out another gasp, "Goodness! It's already twelve." She scurried over to the younger woman who was still sitting up on her bed with her pink laptop on her lap. She blushed delicately before setting her laptop on her bedside table. She hadn't realized it had been that late.

"I'm sorry, Hannah-san. I'm always causing you trouble." She apologized meekly as Hannah tucked her into her bed. She looked over at the tiny radio the girl had been toying with earlier and sighed in understanding. Hannah gently patted the girl's hair down and smiled warmly, "I know how much they mean to you, dear, but please do get some rest. Your body is weak as it is."

The girl nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. Hannah shook her head and started collecting the medicine bottles on the table. The opened laptop caught her attention. Feeling a little guilty of peeking into the girl's stuff, the old nurse almost closed it, but the screen caught her attention. She looked at the girl peacefully sleeping on the bed before reading the screen. Another smile made its way to her face, but this time it was a sad one. She looked over at the girl and rested a hand on her forehead. She whispered sadly, "You poor dear, may good things come your way." With this, she gathered the empty plates and medicine bottles. She quietly exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>PS: Comet-san, I have a good feeling I can finally go out today. :) - Pink Songstress.<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Been a while since I last wrote anything here. Well, here's the epilogue for my new story, Dear Comet. Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.<p>

Strike: Kira's Gundam in GS before Freedom

Aegis: The Gundam that Athrun stole and used in GS

Impulse: Shinn's first Gundam in GSD

Hence, they are called the Gundams...lol. Also, their fanbase is called Pilots. I was toying with the idea of me working as an assistant manager for B2ST, my favorite artists and this just popped out. Can you guess who the girl with Hannah is? Hehe. Stay tuned for chapter one. Reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 1: The Fan Letter

Dear Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or MTV.

Chapter One: The Fan Letter

* * *

><p><em>Dear Comet,<em>

_I'm still here on my bed. After an amazing concert, I would have expected to have a pleasant night, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept waking up because of dreams, nightmares. I can't remember what they were about, but I know that they shook me down to my core. They're coming back, Comet-san. Just what do I do?_

_-GundamStrike_

* * *

><p>The auburn-haired man folded his laptop and put it aside on his bedside table. He ran a hand through his already-ruffled hair, hoping it would calm him down a little. He flipped the covers out of his body and looked at the digital clock beside him. The red digits proudly read, "7:30" He would have groaned and tried to get back some sleep if he wasn't so scared to go back to dreamland. It was after all Sunday and their first break in weeks.<p>

He looked over at the other two beds in the room. He wasn't surprised to see one empty. Athrun had always been the morning person among them and Shinn was exactly the opposite as he still lay snoring in his corner. Kira would have been joining Shinn right now. Kira wasn't really a morning person, but he didn't wake up a grump like Shinn does. Whatever mood he slept with, he would wake up similarly which means if he slept happy, his mood would still be bright come morning.

Now, you may be wondering why three superstars had to live together and not in individual houses or mansions with the money they earn. The truth was, however, that they were a little short on money even with the fame and everything. Their company gathered most of their money as signed on their contracts. They didn't mind, actually, but Kira was just grateful that they did not cut expenses when they went on tour.

He stood up from the bed and slipped on a shirt that had been hanging on the headboard of his bed. He padded toward the kitchen, narrowly missing a misplaced guitar on the way. He hoped that Athrun had prepared a fresh batch of coffee.

He was going to need it.

* * *

><p>She groaned lightly when she felt something warm hit her face. She tried to get her pillow to block it, but she found out she couldn't move her arms at all. In fact, her whole body felt sore. That and she could feel something thin and sharp entering her arm. She squinted a cerulean eye open to find that indeed her window curtains had been opened yet again. She frowned though when she realized another shot was being injected into her arm, paralyzing her. She groaned slightly as she felt the needle leaving her skin. That was an unpleasant feeling, no matter how many times she was injected.<p>

Hannah looked at her apologetically before discarding the injection into a nearby trash can. She then taped a wet cotton ball on the injected spot. The old nurse stroked the girl's long hair and explained when the girl gave a pout, "I was hoping to do it while you were still sleeping. I know how you hate shots. That medicine will leave your body a little numb for a few hours. I was hoping you would sleep through them."

The girl shifted the best she could under the medicine's spell. She sighed when she realized she was really stuck in this position until the medicine wore off. At least, she could still talk though. "I would have slept through it, Hannah-san, if you hadn't drawn the curtains." She tried to point to the window with her eyes. "I love the sun, but it somehow hates me."

Hannah could only laugh at her antics. When the girl pouted again, she made a move to the windows and was about to close it when the girl objected. "I'm awake. Might as well enjoy the weather." Hannah had heard the young girl mumble. She listened and did not draw the fluttering white curtains as a breeze made its way to the room. When the girl asked her to turn on the radio by her bed side, Hannah knew that it was no use sticking around to observe her. The girl would do nothing but listen and occasionally sing along to the music. She decided she would just come back in an hour.

The old nurse did not know, but the patient on the small white bed had just been waiting for her to leave. She almost let out a smile when the nurse grabbed the golden doorknob that led to the outside of the hospital. It wasn't that she didn't like Hannah. She loved her caretaker with all her heart, but at times, she just wanted to be alone. After all, she couldn't move and she still felt quite tired. Maybe she could rest a while...

"Oh, yes, dear."

The girl turned her head to look at Hannah who had poked her head through the door she had left through only seconds ago.

"I mailed your letter for you."

She knew a look of confusion had crossed her face when her caretaker giggled. She never wrote letters...unless...

"Hannah-san, you didn't..."

"The letter was looking so lonely not being mailed to the person." Hannah gave an innocent look, one the girl knew too well. "So, I took the liberty to grab one of the envelopes we use here and mail it myself. It's a shame you didn't have a nice envelope to go with such wonderful stationery..."

She was interrupted, however, when the girl groaned, "HANNAH-SAN!"

* * *

><p>Kira could feel his eyes drooping as he continued to stare at the weatherman forecasting a storm the coming week. He didn't know why the chubby man even bothered. No one ever listened to this particular channel, but for some reason, it seemed to be only thing on television that entertained his companions...well, Shinn anyway.<p>

"His chin wobbles when he speaks." Shinn howled in laughter as he clutched his stomach. Athrun, who sat beside the younger man on the couch, rolled his emerald eyes in boredom and he said as he rested his chin on an open palm, "Shinn, you've been laughing at his wobbly chin for an hour now." Apparently, the news channel thought it was funny to put a one-hour special featuring their stout announcer as both newscaster and weatherman.

Shinn merely shushed the azure-haired man and continued giggling to himself as the man patted his stomach and it wiggled under the force. Kira was amazed that the motion could be seen even through the cleanly-pressed white striped shirt, but he didn't get the amusement that Shinn was experiencing. He glanced over at Athrun who looked about ready to fall asleep.

Kira took it upon himself to save their only break. They were not going to spend it watching a fat man talking. He was seated at one of the twin arm chairs in their tiny living room, so Shinn didn't notice that the remote had been lifted off the small coffee table until the television blinked to a close.

"Hey! I was watching."

Athrun cheered inwardly. He knew however that once Shinn is in a bad mood, everything would eventually go downhill. Shinn was turning sourer and grumpier by the second. He said nonchalantly, "The video game store down the block is having a sale if you guys are interested." Kira smiled and Shinn suddenly looked a lot happier. He knew that both of them enjoyed video games so much that it became an addiction and an excellent stress eliminator to the group. That's probably why they had a whole room dedicated to them. And Kira was just wondering where their money goes to.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

><p>She could just die with embarrassment.<p>

It had been hours since she learned she could finally move again, but she didn't want to move. The minute she learned she could move again, she made a grab for her laptop and typed out long letter for an advice from Comet-san. To summarize what she had said, "My pesky nurse sent an invitation to my favorite band. What do I do?"

The results left her speechless.

_"Dear Pink Songstress,_

_Wait._

_-Comet-san._"

That had been Comet's only advice to her. That single word. No matter how many times she reworded and looked around it, she just couldn't see what Comet-san had meant. Wait for what? Wait for a rejection or forever if her letter was ignored? An answer? Or wait for her mail to be returned to her because there wasn't a stamp or something? She shook her head. She knew that Hannah wasn't that careless even at her old age.

That one word was killing her...pun intended.

* * *

><p>Kira ran a hand through his hair. So far, a week had passed since their break and they were currently in a waiting room, monitoring their performance. The week had been busy to put it lightly. They were required to attend several talk shows, music shows, MTV and even radio shows. And it was only Thursday. He barely had any sleep the past week. In fact, the whole group was tired out of their wits.<p>

"You guys look like you've seen better days."

Kira looked up to their manager, Tolle Koenig. He was a good friend of Kira in college and when they graduated, they separated ways only to be joined together again when Kira realized that Tolle had taken up management in their company, ZAFT. Tolle had prodded ZAFT to give him the position of manager of the GUNDAMs when the group was just starting to form.

Tolle and Kira exchanged grins before Tolle handed Kira one of three cold water bottles in his arms. Kira said his thanks before taking a long swig at the container, mindful of spilling the contents on his stage costume. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Tolle had given the two other bottles to Athrun and Shinn. After finishing his bottle, Shinn tossed the bottle back to Tolle who barely caught it. The youngest male groaned, "How many more do we have to endure?" He slumpd back against the foldable chair.

"Just two more shows and you guys are done for the day."

A unison of moans of protest could be heard. Their concert had been such a huge success that after their break everyone seemed to want them on everything. The GUNDAMs were at the top of everything even after they had just released their fifth mini-album. Tolle shook his head as the atmosphere in the room seemed to be suffocating him. "Aw, cheer up, guys!" He was ignored, however, as the three would hear nothing of what he wanted to say. He was contemplating on whether he would leave them be or not...then he was struck with an idea and with a quick fist to palm gesture, he rushed out of the room.

Athrun could see the toll that these shows they were having on his team. Kira's amethyst eyes were outlined with dark and heavy bags and Shinn looked like he couldn't even stand up straight anymore. He wasn't surprised when Shinn suddenly slumped, his head thumped against the table loudly. Kira seemed to have awakened from his daze at the sound, but Shinn had somehow fallen asleep. Kira did seem more and more distracted these days...maybe he could distract him with another topic.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you, Kira?"

Athrun smirked when Kira jumped up slightly and glared at the blue-haired man. He sighed, however, and as Athrun predicted, a blush made its way to his tan cheeks. Kira shook his head, but now that Athurn had mentioned it, **she** was all he could think of. Athrun knew this. If there was one topic they did not share with Shinn, it would be concerning their love life. Both knew nothing of Shinn's love life and he knew nothing of theirs. It was a secret that the two childhood slash best friends kept well.

Silence started to fill the room and it was only broken when the door burst open. This had woken Shinn up and made all three of them snap at attention. In came three people, one being their manager. The other two were their light technician, Sai Argyle, a good friend of both Tolle and Kira and their hair and make-up head, Flay Allster, who made Kira blush at the sight of her. Each of the three were carrying a large sack that looked like it was about to explode. On Tolle's signal, the three dropped the sacks which were already open. Its contents spilled on the floor and letters of all kinds were displayed on the floor of their waiting room for them to see.

Tolle looked proud at his job and beamed. "These are the letters from the Pilots we collected for the week." Pilots was the name they gave their fan base and apparently, the fans loved it immensely. He gave a cheeky grin and said, "I know how you guys enjoy reading and receiving things from the fans, so I hoped bringing them here would boost your spirits."

Tolle motioned for the other two to leave the room as he too started for the door. Kira could feel a twinge on his heart when Sai wrapped an arm around Flay's waist. Tolle took no notice at this and simply winked. He announced, "Oh, yes. You guys will be cooped up here for another hour. Apparently, the crew screwed up some things and the artist on stage had to redo everything. Poor fellow, he's been up there for more than thirty minutes." The last part he had mumbled to himself as he closed the door.

Kira could see that Shinn had already began to dig through the letters, eyes eagerly scanning them. Athrun had also started to rummage around, but he knew that Athrun was concerned as he kept glancing at him. It was quite painful to admit that he indeed liked Flay Allster. Who wouldn't? She could be sweet and charming one moment then deadly and cunning the next. She had beautiful blood red hair, eyes as blue as the deep ocean and a face he could stare at all day.

He had met her in the company and was instantly bewitched by her presence. He had heard the rumors of her being a spoiled prima donna, a devil in heels and even an ugly witch in disguise. These did not do anything to bring down his crush which soon escalated to puppy love, but before he could do anything about it, Sai had already moved in and asked her out. They had been going out for two years now.

Deciding to distract himself from her, he shifted his attention to the letters sprawled out on the floor. He could feel the joy that suddenly entered his system as he knelt down to gingerly pick a light pink envelope from the floor. He smile when he saw the several opened envelopes and gifts on the floor. He then realized that Shinn and Athrun had already been doing this for a while. Tolle had been right about it. They admired the fact that their fans could dedicate so much time and love into their presents even Shinn, the brashest among them would carefully open the letter even if he was in a rush.

He gently opened the letter and chuckled at the contents. The girl who had written the letter was quite a shy one as she had barely written anything, but had kindly told them to do their best. He opened a red one this time and did his best not to laugh. This girl was blunt and was a person who seemed to be aggressive as she had demanded their presence on her eighteenth birthday. Inside the letter, three invitations had been filled out with their respective stage names, "To. Strike, Aegis and Impulse." He noted to himself to simply send her a greeting once on stage. He had finished a dozen more letters and letters of thank your, do your best and congratulations were scanned and read thoroughly. He blushed slightly when he came upon the love letters and decided to read those once they were back in their apartment.

He could the tiredness in his body float away as he read letter after letter. He never knew how the fans did it, but at the right times, they gave him the strength and courage he needed. Athrun and Shinn felt the same as the room had been quiet for some time. That was a feat considering that Shinn was alert and wide awake.

He inwardly chuckled at the thought. He was about to grab an orange-scented envelope when a pure white envelope caught his attention. It was wedged between his and Athrun's piles. Curious, he grabbed at it. His action made Athrun look up from the blue stationery he was reading and glanced at Kira. Kira was turning the envelope around as he looked at it. The front of the letter grabbed his attention. "TO. The GUNDAMs" had been neatly written in front. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Kira, but the logo on the envelope caught his eye.

"A blue cross? Isn't that the Orb General Hospital?"

Shinn had said as he pushed past Athrun's and Kira's heads to look at it closer. Sure enough, the name "Orb General Hospital" surrounded the blue cross in a tiny font. Shinn asked, confused, "Why would the hospital be writing to us?" Athrun shrugged and urged Kira to open the envelope. Being careful not to tear the envelope, he quickly opened and unfolded the letter inside. The paper was written on a different piece of paper, a light pink stationery surrounded by tiny white butterflies. The handwriting of this girl had to be the most delicate Kira had ever seen.

_"Dear GUNDAMs,_

_It had taken me a lot of guts to write this letter, but the idea of knowing that this letter would never make it to your laps eased me into writing it anyway. It's been two years since you guys have debuted. I have dedicatedly followed you through your journey ever since I first listened to your voices on my radio. _I was on the verge of death two years ago and could barely move, but then I chanced upon your song. Miraculously, I suddenly felt stronger and from that moment forth, i became a Pilot.__

_I've been in the Orb General Hospital since I was born and cannot leave its premises. I can only go as far as the gates of the hospital and even then, I have to be accompanied by my nurse. Therefore, I regret to say as a Pilot that I have never been to any of your concerts. I try, however, to catch them as soon as I can on my laptop as my room doesn't have a television as my doctor did not allow it. I have watched numerous fan cams and try to see the shows I've missed. My doctor even thinks that I'm risking my health by doing so. I am happy to admit though that the doctor was wrong and you guys will always be my source of strength and power._

_Though I may never meet you guys in person, I will pray and hope with all my heart that you guys will continue to do your best and never give up on your dreams. Your songs give me so much courage and your compassion fills my heart with delight. I may be getting weaker, but you guys have given me enough strength to survive for at least a few more is all I can say and I will hope that you appreciate my silent support no matter how small and insignificant it may be."_

The boys didn't finish the letter. Athrun stood up and strolled out of the door while Shinn followed suit. Only Kira was left behind, but he wasn't upset. In fact, he was elated. He finished the letter with a grin and tucked the letter into his jacket. Patting it through the leather surface, he gathered the letters and placed them back unto the sack.

_'Orb General Hospital will be in for one heck of a surprise.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you, Strike. Thank you, Aegis. Thank you, Impulse. I sincerely hope we could meet in the future. Perhaps when I'm well enough to walk around. I don't mind waiting until the time comes. Congratulations on your second anniversary and continue to move forward.<em>

_Love, Lacus Clyne."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, school's starting again and I don't know when I will be able to update this. Let's cross our fingers and hope I can update this sooner. Reviews are loved and sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.

Mini-album - sorta like albums only they contain up to five songs.

Fan Cam - short for fan-taken cameras

I'm basing these on the things I see in B2ST like the waiting room etc. I'm not entirely sure how it works in America so I sticked to the Korean set-up where they do everything with pre-recordings and several rehearsals. The letter Lacus writes is quite personal to me as the same thing happened to me except less dramatic.

I became a B2UTY (B2ST fan base) a week after they came to my country as part of their tour. I have watch almost all the shows they have been on and watched several fan cams. When I was in Korea, I was barely in Seoul and when I was there, I caught not even a glimpse of them as they were elsewhere. I have an impressive collection and abundant knowledge of them but that is about the only thing I can boast about. So, I'm basing the GUNDAMs on B2ST. I feel the same thing that Lacus feels.

B2ST do love their B2UTIES!

PS. I changed the Gundams to GUNDAMs...ehehehe


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Dear Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. I also have no association and therefore no rights on MTV, Arashi, HEY! HEY! HEY! Music Champ and Oricon Charts.

Chapter Two: Preparations

* * *

><p><em>Dear Comet,<em>

_She continues to taunt me. She continues to haunt me. I feel like a little ball being played by a dog back and forth. I want to ask her to stop with this madness, but everyone knows I don't have the guts to do anything. _

_I hate this feeling, yet, I can't escape from it. I wish-no, want- a miracle. Do you think God will be gracious enough to give one to me?_

_-GundamStrike_

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Strike?"<p>

Kira snapped out of his daze as he gazed up at the confused ocean blue eyes staring back at him. He would blush, but he was currently too speechless to do anything anyway. He was surprised at himself when he managed to speak...well, squeak out. "Did you say something?"

Flay gave a sigh and placed a finger under his chin. She could feel him tense up, but ignored it anyway and said, "I said to tilt your chin a little so I can apply your concealer." The man meekly nodded before doing what he was told. She smiled at his shyness. She thought of him as an adorable little kid though they were the same age. She dabbed her brush against a tan colored cream and started to dab it against his skin, covering the blemishes on his neck. She stifled a giggle when he tensed under her fingers yet again.

If it were not for the concealer, Kira was sure that his whole face would be as red as a tomato. From the dimly lit mirror, he could see his cheeks were tinted a light pink...now he looked like he had blush.

"Flay, did you put blush on Strike? You know very well the company discourages using blush on guys."

Kira blushed harder. _Kill me now._

Sai clucked his tongue when Flay shook her head. He dismissed the whole issue however when his girlfriend stuck her tongue out and he could do nothing but chuckle. He then approached Kira whose blush somehow vanished and now looked a little sullen...or was it just him? He and Kira had been classmates in college and it just so happened that Sai had been Tolle's friend since high school, so introducing them was no problem for Tolle. He had followed Tolle into the company as the light technician.

He handed a couple of papers to Kira who took them and tried not to move when Flay tugged on his hair for him to stay still. "What is it about?" Kira instead asked, his eyes on the mirror, looking at the blonde's reflection. Sai adjusted the glasses on his nose and explained, "Apparently, there was a small problem with the lights and the crew can't make out the problem. What you have there are the checklist we did..."

"Have you guys checked the interior panel controls? There's a faulty wire in there that needs replacing."

Sai blinked in realization. "Why, no...we haven't."

Kira smiled. "There you go." Then he froze again when Flay gave him a disapproving glare as he had jerked his head when she tried to apply wax on his hair.

Sai shook his head. If Kira wasn't a star, he would make a fine computer engineer or software developer. Seeing as he had taken a computer-related course and graduated with top honors, he always wondered what had made him take up music instead as a career.

"Strike! Stop moving!"

He also wondered when he will tell Flay his real name. Sai had always known that Kira had a crush on his girlfriend. He felt a little guilty about it as he had learned about it only after Flay had already agreed to be his girl. Over time though, he realized that Kira was still too shy to do anything.

Otherwise, he would have already revealed his real name to Flay.

* * *

><p>"Director...this letter just arrived for you."<p>

The man looked up from the paper he was writing on. His secretary was by the door, holding a white envelope on his outstretched right arm. The man looked at it suspiciously first before plucking it out from the secretary's hand. He placed small black rimmed glasses atop his nose and read the letter as the secretary waited.

Ledonir Kisaka stood faithfully by the door, still as a rock. He patiently waited for a response from the director. Normally, Kisaka wasn't Uzumi Nara Attha's secretary but more of his bodyguard and friend. However, with his current secretary running late, he had no choice but to take charge of the desk and the position.

"Kisaka."

He stood up straight and replied, "Yes, sir."

"What is this?"

"A letter, sir."

"Why do I have this letter?"

"I don't know, sir. I just delivered the mail."

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Lacus was still very much mortified over the sent letter, but then, what could she do about it?<p>

She had felt well enough to be let out on a stroll this morning. The doctor had surprisingly given his OK with little reluctance and Hannah was carefully and slowly walking with her. They had stopped to rest on a bench under a large oak tree. The tree was located around a small rose garden that the hospital director had planted for patients. It was trimmed and properly cared for by the young gardener, Kuzzey.

She always admired looking at the sun through the big tree's leaves, the little spots of light that seemed to dance with each sway of the wind as the trees rustled about. She giggled to herself. _Sounds almost poetic._

As of now, she was alone in the garden. She had been feeling thirsty and Hannah, in fear of her passing out, had firmly told her to stay in her spot and swiftly ran back inside to grab her a glass of water. Lacus never knew that Hannah could run so fast...even at her age. She leaned her head back against the wooden headboard of the bench. It has been a while since she was able to enjoy going outside.

The early morning sun was pleasing and the cool breeze coming from the right wasn't bad as well. She waved to a few other patients out on one of their strolls. The relaxing and peaceful atmosphere was slowly lulling her into a deep sleep.

"GANGWAY!"

Lacus jolted awake as her head turned to perceive where the voice had come from. She caught sight of somebody running fast towards the gates of the hospital. The person was already by the open gates when she stopped to catch her breath. Lacus giggled under her breath when she realized who it was.

"Running a bit late today, aren't we, Cagalli?"

Said person looked up with a glare. She panted, "You have no idea." When she had finally caught her breath, Cagalli stood straight and fixed her blonde hair which had been tousled by her run. She looked over at Lacus and said with a grin, "I see someone is well enough to soak in some sunlight."

Lacus giggled, "Well, I'm pale enough to resemble a ghost."

"And I'm tanned enough to resemble a barbeque." Cagalli remarked, pulling up a sleeve of her blouse to demonstrate her point. While the tan line could clearly be seen, Lacus knew that Cagalli had been exaggerating about being dark. She had seen patients with skin darker than hers from sunbathing in the beach. However, compared to her pale self, Cagalli did seem darker...

"Dear, shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Both women looked at Hannah who had just come out from the hospital door and was holding Lacus' cold drink of water. Cagalli lifted a sleeve to look at her watch. The other two watched as her eyes slowly grew wider and she was off yet again. She hurriedly said her goodbyes before pushed open the doors.

Her screams could be heard as she ran through the building. Lacus and Hannah could only chuckle. The old woman gave Lacus her water which Lacus graciously finished and she sighed tiredly.

"My goodness, where does she get all that energy?"

Hannah could only frown. Cagalli and Lacus were after all the same age.

'_You should have the same energy she does, poor child.'_

* * *

><p>Now, Uzumi Nara Attha was a man known for his principles. He heavily emphasized following the rules he had laid out for his employees and if one were not to follow these said guidelines, that person will receive equivalent punishment. He narrowed his eyes at the girl before him.<p>

He will not make an exception to her...even if she was his daughter.

"Cagalli, what time did I ask you to be present in the office?"

She gulped, "9 o'clock, sir."

Uzumi tapped his foot against the ground and crossed his arms, venerating his authority. He said a little louder this time, "And exactly what time is it now, young lady?"

Cagalli bowed her head and managed to say, "Ten thirty."

Uzumi gave an exasperated sigh and continued, "Cagalli, pray tell, what exactly have you been doing these past few days? This is the third time this week you've been late."

His daughter sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, "Err...I overslept."

Kisaka sighed as Uzumi began to start lecturing his daughter of the importance of punctuality...especially in a hospital. It was a sermon that Kisaka and Cagalli had heard numerous times before and the lecture was always directed to Cagalli. Kisaka was just there as a casual listener.

Kisaka headed out of the door quietly, thinking of bringing tea to the director once it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, boys. That's a wrap."<p>

The GUNDAMs simultaneously dropped their instruments and slumped to the floor, exhausted and relieved that it was finally over. For the past 28 hours, they had been filming nonstop for their special performance on HEY! HEY! HEY! Music Champ.

"Alright, guys. Get home and rest up for tomorrow's schedule." Tolle announced, clapping his hands together.

A unison of groans sounded in the room. Kira tiredly rubbed his eyes, arm resting on the electric guitar hanging around his neck. Athrun, on bass, was looking no better, while Shinn was already sleeping on his drum set.

"Aw, c'mon, guys. Don't be like that. You were the ones who requested that we dump everything this week and leave next week free for your break." Tolle said, frowning.

"Yeah, but we really didn't expect that it would be this much work." Kira complained, but started fixing their equipment. Athrun had been trying to wake Shinn up for a good five minutes, but the young brunette would not even budge and continued snoring away.

"By the way, Tolle-san, what do we have scheduled for tomorrow?"

Tolle whipped out the dreaded black planner and flipped through the pages, only stopping when he got to a certain date. He said, "Let's see...you have to talk with Arashi for a collaboration with them, a radio show and then a meeting with the boss for your contracts. And then, on to MTV for your filming and you guys start choreography with Prepix as well."

When Tolle finished, he noted that both Kira and Athrun had turned quite pale. He shrugged and added, "You said I could do anything to make up for your absence next week and therefore, I'm going to work you to the bone. You're lucky that the company head is such a softie. Most groups would kill to have a break like that."

This was going to be a very long week.

* * *

><p>Lacus was busily typing away on her keyboard before finishing with a sigh. She smiled, proud at her work and almost lovingly she saved it to her documents. This was her greatest masterpiece yet. Since Hannah was not always around to keep her company, she had to do something in her free time. She decided that song writing was the way to go, because many have complimented her singing voice, including the usually silent hospital director.<p>

As she closed the documents window, she thoughtfully tapped on her finger before gleefully logging unto the internet. First thing she visited was the official GUNDAMs website. As she read through the news, she gleefully squealed when she saw that they would be making a collaboration with Arashi and mentally noted to look out for it. Next, she went to the Pilots forum, a special forum where fans can share everything concerning the GUNDAMs.

Finally, she visited Dear Comet and furiously began typing yet again.

_"Dear Comet,_

_I guess I wasn't as a lucky as I was yesterday. Waltfeld-sensei didn't even allow me out of my bed, because of a fever. Honestly! I'm too babied here."_

She stopped typing and pouted here. Sure, she was sick, but she allows has a fever at this time. Sometimes, the doctor was too hysterical for his own good. Sh continued.

_"I recently notice that a young girl has been moved to the room next door. I would visit if I can...but then, not when I'm stuck in bed I guess. I'll greet her when the doctor gives the okay."_

She then smiled.

_"The GUNDAMs are doing quite successful right now, but I'm too afraid that they will wear themselves out one of these days. I've also recently read a rumor that they actually have Dear Comet accounts as well. I was so happy, then I realized that no one knew their usernames._

_But I guess it's enough for me to know that we at least have something in common. I can hardly wait for their new song. Astray was wonderful though. That's all for today I guess, unless you want me to narrate all the things I saw on my window today. _

_Goodnight._

_- Pink Songstress"_

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cagalli."<p>

Said girl froze as she stopped settling her bag on the floor and turned to face her father who was staring down at her with stern eyes. She gulped. She wasn't late was she?

After that lecture, Cagalli had tried her best to be early in the past two days and have succeeded though barely. She wondered what her father had to say as she stood up from her chair.

Uzumi fished something out from his coat before handing it to the blonde woman. She blinked in confusion, but accepted the envelope anyway. She could plainly see that the letter had already been opened and read.

"Please do read this letter, Cagalli and see me afterwards." was all Uzumi had to say to his daughter before promptly going through the door beside her desk to his office.

Curiously, Cagalli flipped the envelope over and over before finally pulling out the letter and reading its contents. Her eyes grew wide.

"What the-?"

* * *

><p>"Great news, guys. Your single "Astray" is still number one on Oricon." Tolle cheerfully announced, holding up a piece of paper and waving it enthusiastically. He stopped being so jolly though when three glares were sent his way. Yes, he even got a glare from the usually calm Athrun Zala. He could feel sweat running at the back of his head.<p>

Flay was busy fixing Shinn's hair and even she was evidently tired. Kira and Athrun were ready to go, but were lounging around the couch provided for them. "C-Cheer up, fellows. R-Remember, break next week. You guys are up in twenty." Tolle said this hurriedly before quickly the door, barely missing a flying water bottle.

Athrun was about to run a hand to his face but a soft click from Flay stopped him from doing so. He especially did not want this particular woman's mood sour. He looked over at Kira who was trying to get as comfortable as he could without messing up his hair and make-up. Flay did an excellent job as usual to cover up the heavy bags under their eyes.

Athrun settled for a sigh instead. Mindful of the woman in the room, he called out, "Strike."

The brunette answered him with a small "hm."

The blue-haired man continued, "Do you think this will be worth it?"

A smile from Kira. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumi settled his glasses on his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wondered if they had received their letter by now. He sincerely hoped that it had already reached their laps.<p>

After all, they would be arriving next week.

He managed the clutter of paper on his desk, all in preparation for next week. It was a lot to do and very tedious, but he was sure that it will all worth it.

He smiled, his wise eyes crinkling. The young woman deserved some happiness once in a while.

* * *

><p>Kira and the rest of his companions were feeling empowered. It could have something to do with the fact that their fans were screaming their heads off for them or that this performance was jammed pack with audience.<p>

Or perhaps, their looming visit.

Kira settled on that and continued singing his heart out with a giant smile on his face. His fingers strummed against the strings of his guitar and his voice echoed throughout the room. Athurn joined him as they harmonized and Shinn let out a fast and furious beat.

Their fans continued screaming.

* * *

><p><em>Konna ni tsumetai tobarino fukakude<em>  
><em>Anatawa hitori de nemutteru<em>  
><em>Inori no utagoe sabishii noharawo<em>  
><em>Chiisana hikari ga terashiteta<em>

Lacus tapped her chin thoughtfully, maybe if she made the key a note lower? Would it sound any better?

She tried yet again and sang it carefully and slowly, trying to feel the lyrics. This was her first attempt in actually making a melody for one of the songs she was writing. She chewed her lip worriedly, perhaps she should make start with in e minor?

She wouldn't deny that starting from scratch was a problem for her as she did not even have a proper piano, only using the virtual one on her laptop. She did, however, take lessons from a private tutor who thought her not only music, but other subjects as well.

She sighed. Maybe she should just start all over again. She sadly looked at the jumbled up scribbles on her paper. She crumbled and trashed it to a nearby waste bin at her bedside which was already overflowing with paper and broken pencils.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a rare sight to see Cagalli humming happily and even rarer for her to be doing so on an early Saturday morning. Cagalli was never a morning person and therefore, she's always in a sour mood when she comes in on Saturdays. True, she should be a lot more chipper on Saturdays as it was her day off, after all, but that usually didn't change her mood in the morning.<p>

Hannah who as usual was waiting beside the receptionist, a young woman by the name of Meyrin Hawke, was happily chatting with the new recruit until Cagalli strolled by with a wide eyes and an even wider grin. Her bright mood startled the younger woman, but made Hannah cock an eyebrow. The nurse excused herself from the red head and followed Cagalli's lead to the cafeteria.

It had somehow become a routine among them. Cagalli would drop by every other Saturday morning at the hospital to visit Lacus without the time interfering with her work and she would accompany her best friend until visiting hours were over. Hannah would then wait for her by receptionist desk and they would both fetch Lacus' breakfast and medicine before waking the girl up.

Hannah continued to observe the blonde who was actually giddy enough to start marching to a silly song. The older woman finally got her nerves together for a question. "What on earth made you this happy, luv?" Not that Hannah was complaining, but it did still make her wonder."

Cagalli whirled around, walking backwards while facing Hannah. Her amber eyes gleamed with joy, "I have marvelous...no, brilliant...stupendous news! And I'm just going to burst. I can't wait to tell Lacus." When Cagalli bumped into something, she turned around yet again, apologizing to the person first before continuing on her way. Hannah chuckled and shook her head, balancing the metal tray as Cagalli carried the medicine.

* * *

><p>"Two days, men. Two more days of hell."<p>

The GUNDAMs were huddled together as if they were planning a strategy on an American football game. Shinn had placed both arms over Kira's and Athrun's backs and was talking in hushed tones. Athrun chanted repeatedly, "This is for the fans. This is for the fans. This is for the fans..." Kira had stopped talking altogether and weakly nodded. Anyting for the fans was the GUNDAMs' motto...anything even if it meant humiliation.

Kira's eyes wandered a bit as they broke off from the previous circle and it widened considerably when he spotted something. He quickly turned away, blushing. A pained look soon dawned on his face. It did not take long for Athrun to notice this as his gaze looked at where Kira was previously looking.

Sai's lips were on Flay's in a tight lip lock with his hands in her hair. Her hand on the other hand ventured lower and lower...

"C'mon, Strike. We start in five." Athrun called, placing a hand on his best friend before dragging him away from the scene. He grimaced though when he remembered what they were about to do. He sighed, still guiding Kira.

"The Pilots want an ab wave...an ab wave they will get."

* * *

><p>"Lacus...oh my, she's still sleeping." Hannah said, stepping further into the room.<p>

Lacus' bed was strewn with paper and pencils, her laptop half-hazardly placed on the side table. She seemed to be in a deep sleep and Hannah suspected that she may slept later than her assigned bed time schedule. With a sigh, she placed the tray in a corner table and gestured for Cagalli to come in.

"Looks like she won't be able to get your message, dear."

Cagalli's bright mood dampened visibly as she slumped her shoulders, but then it came back as she looked at Hannah instead.

"Hannah-san, do YOU want to hear what I have to say?"

* * *

><p>After two humiliating yet fun hours, the three celebrities were finally done with the show. They gave each other pats on the back and passed around the bottles of water. They loved their fans really, but sometimes, they could be a handful.<p>

Tolle never stopped laughing on the side stage when a Pilot requested for some bromance between Athrun and Kira. Shinn barely contained his giggles, but was shut up when the same girl requested the same from him and Athrun. The three shuddered at the thought.

"Seriously, Tolle. You can stop laughing now." Kira remarked, sipping his water bottle to cool down his heated face.

Tolle was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "T-Time." More laughs. "...Okay...okay, I think I'm done." He continued but still his shoulders quaking. He wiped a tear away. "A-anyway, I received a letter from the hospital."

The three visibly stiffened. They never considered the fact that the hospital might reject their visit.

Tolle unfolded the paper, but before he read it, he told the three as they struggled to gather the paper from his hands, "Chill, guys. It isn't anything bad."

* * *

><p>Cagalli whispered quietly into Hannah's ear. It wasn't long before Hannah's eyes also widened and she was smiling brightly.<p>

"So, you want to keep this a secret from Lacus? It would make a wonderful surprise. Father is going to brief the staff today for preparations."

Hannah nodded, "I think it would make a lovely gift for her. I shall inform the other nurses not to say a word."

Cagalli frowned, "What about father? He asked me to tell Lacus as soon as possible."

"Not to worry. This is will be the staff's dirty little secret."

* * *

><p>Tolle's voice rang clearly.<p>

_"...Provided that no pictures or videos of any sort will be made as well security from the paparazzi, Orb General Hospital will allow the GUNDAMs to do a charity concert and a personal fan meet with the patients next week._

_Sincerely, Uzumi Nara Attha, Director of Orb General Hospital."_

__Cheers of joy clearly rang out from both ends that morning.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Gah. Finally an update...I sincerely apologize for the super late update. I'd blame it on college, but then everybody's busy too. I guess a factor of the previous hiatus is the loss of interest. After watching the four SEED Theaters though, I was empowered to finish this chapter. Chibi everybody was sooo cute! Especially when Shinn dressed up like Lacus. Hee hee<p>

HEY! HEY! HEY! Music Champ - a popular music TV program in Japan

Oricon - the Japanese equivalent of Billboard's Top 100 in America

Arashi - famous JPop boy band.

Ab Wave - literally the showing of abs of all members, thus forming a wave of sorts. (Yes, Kira, Athrun and Shinn have abs.)

Ugh. For some reason, I don't really like this chapter. But an update is an update. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and constructive criticisms are loved. Next update will probably be soon as we're nearing the end of the semester.


End file.
